It's simple
by Nyati
Summary: School!Hetalia - Parings: PruSwitz some AusSwitz Spamano some UkSpain Maybe some Franada in coming chapters... etc...
1. Chapter 1

_** I DO NOT OWN HETALIA...SADLY... **  
Oh! Uhm..I think I'll write up the Classes for ya'!_

_**10th Grade:**__**  
Vash Zwingli - Switzerland  
Lovino Vargas - South Italy/Romano  
Feliciano Vargas - North Italy/Veneziano  
Matthew Williams - Canada  
Kiku Honda - Japan  
Feliks Łukasiewicz**__** - Poland  
Ravis Galante - Latvia  
**__**Yao Wang - China  
Emil Bondevik - Iceland  
Adrienne Laroche - Belgium ( I JUST MADE THAT UP.. SINCE SHE DOESN'T HAVE A NAME..)**_

_**11th Grade:  
**__**Ludwig Beilschmidt - Germany  
Elizabeta Héderváry - Hungary  
Alfred F. Jones - America  
Lukas Bondevik - Norway  
Leroy Larouche - Holland/Netherlands (SAME AS BELGIUM..)  
Toris Laurinaitis - Lituhania  
Gupta Muhammad Hassan - Egypt  
Tino Väinämöinen - Finland  
Natalia Arlovskaya - Bealrus  
Eduard von Bock - Estonia  
Roderich Edelstein - Austria  
James Krikland - Wales (Made that up too...)**_

_**  
12th Grade:  
**__**Arthur Krikland - England**__**  
**__**Gilbert Beilschmidt - Prussia  
Francis Bonnfoy - France  
Antonio Fernández Carriedo - Spain  
Berwald Oxenstierna - Sweden  
William Krikland - Scotland  
Matthias Køhler - Denmark  
Heracles Karpusi - Greece  
Sadiq Adnan - Turkey  
Ivan Braginski - Russia  
Katyusha Braginskaya - Ukraine**_**  
**

Vash and Lilie are walking to their new school, The international school in Amreica.

Lili: ...*nervous*  
Vash: ...*has his hands in his pocket* ...Are you ok,Lili?  
Lili: Uh? Y-yes, I'm fine brother..I'm just a little bit nervous..  
Vash: Shall I follow you to your class, before I'll go to mine?  
Lili: N-no, you don't have to do that,Brother! But thank you~  
Vash: Alright.. See you later,then. *pat pat*  
Lili: Goodbye Brother! *walks away from Vash*  
Vash: *turn around and walk to the diffrent direction* ...hmm... Which classroom was it?...  
Lovino: ANTONIO! LET GO OF MY BOOK! *tries to get a book from Antonio*  
Antonio: Fusosososo~ You have to do something to get iiit~  
Lovino: ...I'll kill you, bastard...  
Antonio: But first you'll kiss the bastard~  
Lovino: W-What? NO. Fuck you! Give me the goddamned book!  
Vash: ...*watching them, rises a brow* ...*sigh, shake his head*  
Antonio: just a little kiss, mi amore~?  
Lovino: NO WAY IN HELL!  
Gilbert: Kesesese! Come on, Pizza-boy! Kiss the spanishman! He's kinda awesome!  
Vash: a- ...*notice Gilbert* ...  
Lovino: Do it yourself if you think it's so Awesome!  
Antonio: But I want you to kiss me,Lovi~  
Lovino: Fuck off! *blush* *walks away*  
Antonio: *Sadface* naaw...I want a kiss...  
Gilbert: *pat pat* You'll get his ass some day.  
Antonio: I hope so...  
Gilbert: Keseses-...*notice Vash* ...  
Vash: ! *looks away, blushes a little* ...*walks past them* ...  
Gilbert: ...*smirk* ... He was cute...  
Vash: *stops* *looks at him with a irritated and flushed face* D-don't call me cute.  
Gilbert: *snicker* You're new,huh?... What's your name,sweetheart?  
Vash: Don't call me that!  
Gilbert: Hehehe, one more "Lovino"! *patpat Antonio*  
Antonio: *sigh* ... Who are you?  
Vash: well, my last name is Zwingli...  
Gilbert: Zwingli~ ...nice...You're from Europe?  
Vash: Y-yes...Switzerland.  
Gilbert:OH!...sprechen Sie Deutsch?..  
Vash: A-...Ja.  
Gilbert: et en français?~  
Vash: Oui. Ma io vengo dalla parte italiana...  
Gilbert: *smirk* cool...  
Antonio: ...itali-... Lovinooooo!~*walks away*  
Vash: *looks after him* ...What's with him?  
Gilbert: Kese! He's lovesick in that little Italian guy named Lovino Vargas...  
Vash: ..*blush* O-oh...  
Gilbert: ...Ahhh~ You're not homophobic, are you? I mean..it's a looot of shit like that going on here!  
Vash: A-..uhm..N-no..I'm not.. ust not...so used to it.  
Gilbert: hnh, You'll be...*pull Vashs' hair behind his ear* ...*looks into Vash's eyes* ...  
Vash: ...*blush*...A-! Uhm. * takes away Gilberts hand* ...  
Gilbert: ...Sorry. Heh... I'm Gilbert,btw, Gilbert Beilschmidt*  
Vash: ...*nods* ..Uhm. D-Do you know where room 902 is?  
Gilbert: Yes! I can show you, if you want.  
Vash: Kay..*follows him*  
Gilbert: 902?... Ah So you're in Lovi's class..  
Vash: ...I suppose..  
Gilbert: Heh. He's funny... irritating, but funny.. Here it is, Swizzy! 902 *smile*  
Vash: A-!  
Gilbert: See ya, later Swizzy! *walks away*  
Vash: *looks after him* *blushes a little* ..."Swizzy" ?...Hmpf! what a dork..*knock on the door*  
Teacher: Come on in!  
Vash: *open the door and step in* ...Uhm. Hi. Vash Zwingli..  
Teacher: oh! Yes! Welome Vash! This is Vash Zwingli. He's from Switerland and will now intend in this class with us. Do you want to say something about yourself,Vash?  
Vash: ...uh.. My name is Vash Zwingli...And I hate people who is full of them self.  
Lovino: theh! *leans against Matthew a little and whisperers* I guess he'll not fall for Gilbert,then..  
Matthew: *snicker* ...He better not...  
Teacher: R-right... You can go and sit beside Feliciano right there!  
Feliciano: Ve~ Come and sit here with me,Vash! *waves*  
Vash: ...*sits down*  
Feliciano: I'm Feliciano Vargas! Lovino is my brother! We love pasta and Tomatoes! And fratello loves Antonio! *smile*  
Vash: *rises a brow* Kay...?  
Lovino: *blush* I-I DO NOT! FELI! STOP LYING!  
the rest of the class: *laughs*  
Feliciano: Ve?~ But I'm not lying!~ You're the one who lies about- ..  
Lovino: SHUT UP!  
Teacher: Ok Ok! Calm down now! *blablablablablabla*

-End on lesson. Vash's sitting on a bench outside in the sun and writes in a book-

Gilbert: *chatting with his friends Francis and Antonio* Ohhhhhh... He's such a fucking aristocrat!...*sigh*  
Francis: Honhonhon~At first I thought you liked him~ *wink*  
Gilbert: ...EW. Francis... EWW. I would rather fuck a Horse!  
Antonio: Hahahaha! Well, Gilbo~ How's it going with Mattie?  
Gilbert: What? Mattie?  
Antonio: Dude... He draws pictures of you..DAILY...  
Gilbert: HAH! Well, I'm fucking AWESOME.. ofcourse he's drawing- What?...  
Antonio: It's true~ Feli told me...  
Gilbert: ...Ths. *chuckle* Well... I'm not really intre-...*sees Vash on the bench* ...  
Francis: Well! *check his watch* I'm going for a coffée... Are you guys coming?  
Antonio: Sí!~  
Francis: Gilbert?  
Gilbert: ..Nah, I'm good... See ya later  
Francis: Alright, see you! *walks away with Antonio*  
Gilbert: *walks over to Vash and sits down beside him* Yo, Swizzy!  
Vash: !...*faces him* ...Hi...*looks down in the book again*  
Gilbert: What are you reading?  
Vash: ...I'm writing...  
Gilbert: Oh!... Really? ...what is it? Don't tell me you already got homework! hahaha!  
Vash: No, it's a book...kind of... a novell...I dunno... Just words..  
Gilbert: Ahh...Cool...What's it about?  
Vash: What do you want,Gilbert?  
Gilbert: ahh! You remember my name! *smile*  
Vash: Yes I do..You were the first who introduced yourself to me..  
Gilbert: Lucky me,then *wink*  
Vash: ...*shakes his head a little, sigh, minismile*  
Gilbert: You never told me your first name,Swizzy...  
Vash: ...V-vash.  
Gilbert: Vash? ...Wow...*looks ut in the tree* That...was a really cute name... Vash...  
Vash: *bites his lip* Oh stop it. It's not Cute..  
Gilbert: I think so...*smiles a little*  
Vash: ...  
Gilbert: ...Eheh, Not even a "Thank you" ...You're funny...*shuts his eyes and faces the sky*  
Vash: ...Hilarious...  
Gilbert: *laughs* ... Where'd you get your personality from?... You're kind of ..reminding me of Roddie..  
Vash: Who's "Roddie" ?...  
Gilbert: Roderich...  
Vash: ...Roderich?...Roderich Edelstein?  
Gilbert: Yeah...  
Vash: ...*faces Gilbert* Is he here?  
Gilbert: W-..You know him?  
Vash: Unfortunately, YES.  
Gilbert: ...How?  
Vash: ...*looks away* ..long, boring, story...  
Gilbert: ...I want to hear that story sometime~ I gotta go and catch up with Toni and Francis...Wanna come?  
Vash: W-what? *mini blush*  
Gilbert: Coffée, hot chocolate?  
Vash: A-ahm...N-no thanks..I...I've a lesson soon...  
Gilbert: ...Right~*smirk* *stand up and walks away*  
Vash: ...*sigh*...*shakes his head* ...*continue to write*  
Matthew,Kiku & Anthon: *walks up to Vash*  
Vash: ...*looks up at them* What?  
Matthew: is it true that you've been in a mental hostpital?...  
Vash: ...How do you know that?  
Matthew: ...So it is true! Hah, Wow... FREAK.  
Anthon: Pff! Hahaha! That's... amazing, Haha. What? You killed anyone?  
Vash: ...  
Anthon: YOU DID?... Mate..That's...Sick! *walks away* JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! PSYCHO!  
Matthew: ...You better keep away from Gilbert.  
Vash: Why?  
Matthew: Because you may hurt him! Cut him up in pieces or something!  
Vash: ...  
Matthew: ...Just Keep your hands off him!  
Vash: ...Right..  
Matthew: GOOD. Come on Kiku. *walks away with his friend*  
Kiku: B-But Gilbert isn't your boyfriend?  
Matthew: Yes he is!... He just doesn't know it...  
Vash: ...*stands up and walks inside* ...  
Elizabeta: hmhmhmhm~ *sings for herself*  
Vash: *walks into her* Oh! I-i'm sorry...  
Elizabeta: oh! ..Oh, No I'm sorry! I didn't watch where I was going, *smiles* You ok?  
Vash: Y-yeah...  
Elizabeta: Great! *walks away from him a bit*  
Vash: ... Uh! E-excuse me,miss!  
Elizabeta: *turns around* oh, You don't have to call me that, silly~ Please call me Elizabeta!  
Vash: A-..o-ok... D-do you know where.. the music room is?  
Elizabeta: yes I do! I'm acutally heading there now! You can follow me!  
Vash: Right, ok... *follows her*  
Elizabeta: Here it is! *open the door*  
Vash: *walks in* *looks around* wow...beauti-...ful...  
Roderich: ...Vash?*chock*


	2. Chapter 2

Roderich: Vash! *walks up to him and hugs him tightly*  
Vash: A-u-uhm...*hug him back a little awkwardly* ...  
Roderich: It's been so long since I was you! How have you been?  
Vash: ... Yeh. Fucking great, Rod'... Fucking brilliant.  
Roderich: ...I'm sorry... Do you.. want to talk a lit-  
Vash: Why the hell haven't you told me you went to America?  
Roderich: ...I did,Vash..  
Vash: No you didn't! You could at least inform me about things!  
Roderich: I did inform you,Vash. I left a letter to for you..  
Vash: ...Really?  
Roderich: Yes. I wasn't able to talk to you face to face... So I wrote the letter and-  
Vash: I didn't get it...  
Roderich: ...You didn't!  
Vash: ..That FUCKER!... That son of a bi-  
Roderich: alright alright, Vash! Calm down.. *hug* Maybe he was worried about you..  
Vash: I don't Fucking care! You left him a letter, and he was supposed to give it to ME!...  
Roderich: *strokes his hair* ...It's ok now,though...right? *smiles a little*  
Elizabeta: Is he an old friend of yours Roddie?~  
Roderich: Yes,Uhm.. Eliza' could you.. Would you mind-...?  
Elizabeta: o-oh Yes! ofcourse! sorry! See you later! *walks away*  
Vash: ...Who is she?...  
Roderich: hm? ...Oh, it's Elizabeta... She's a friend of mine, same class...  
Vash: ...Do you like her?...  
Roderich: a-! *mini blush* "Like" ?...Y-yeah, I ..Like her...  
Vash: ...  
Roderich: Do you want to talk?  
Vash: ...*nod*  
Roderich: Shall we sit in here or outside?  
Vash: ...Where is it...private?..  
Roderich: *smiles* in here.. There's no class here today so...all alone..  
Vash: kay... good...*sits down* *sigh*  
Roderich: ...How's it been?  
Vash: you mean in the house of Craziness?...Pretty cool...I made friends with a necrophilia. I made him a promise...That When I die...he'll have my body for the rest of his life. .  
Roderich: *Laughs slightly* ...*sigh* You still got your humor..  
Vash: heh... yeah... I missed you...  
Roderich: ...I missed you too, Vash...*kisses his forehead*  
Vash: *miniblush* ...Rod'..?  
Roderich: Yes?  
Vash: ... Do you know,... Gilbert Beilschmidt?  
Roderich: ...Yes. Why? Has he been mean to you? Did he make fun of you? I swear to god if he done something..I'll-...  
Vash: W-what? No...not at all... He was..friendly...a little weird but... Is he in your class too?  
Roderich: No.. he's one year older than me...  
Vash: oh...two years older than me then...But.. Why would he talk to me?  
Roderich: *shrug* I don't know.. He maybe thought you were cute~*wink*  
Vash: W- Oh stop! *blush* NO. That's NOT it...  
Roderich: *smile* He maybe found you intreresting...  
Vash: Hmp... what's so fucking interesting about ME?... "Hi. My name is Vash Zwingli! I'm a friggin' psycho and been on a mental hospital for 2 years! Nice to meet you!" ...  
Roderich: ...You're not a psycho,Vash..  
Vash: REALLY...  
Roderich: ...Come on, let's get outside...*walks out*  
Vash: *follow him*  
Roderich&Vash: **  
Francis: *yawn* ...nnngh... So tired..  
Gilbert: Heh.. Spend the whole night fucking Arthur?..  
Antonio: ...  
Francis: Noooo~ I was actually studing...  
Gilbert: ...STUDYING?...Studying WHAT?  
Francis: Roderich's body~ *drinks his coffée*  
Gilbert: ...You were with HIM? Kesesesese!  
Francis: No no no no... I got an picture of Elizabeta~ *smirk*  
Gilbert: ...Oh Mein gott...Hahahaha!  
Antonio: ...  
Gilbert: ...Toni? Are you ok?..you look...unawesome.. Somethings up?  
Francis: He didn't get the copy of the picture!~Honohonhon  
Gilbert: haahaha! Oh mein ..-..*sees Roderich* ..Speak of the devil!...Hello there Roddie-boi!  
Roderich: ...Gilbert.  
Gilbert: How's my BEST MATE? *sarcastic*  
Roderich: ...*smiles a little "Classy-bitchy"* ..All fine,thanks.. Especially now when my dear old friend is here in America.  
Gilbert: ..Hm? *sees Vash* a-...  
Vash: ...Hi...  
Gilbert:...Hi *smiles a little*  
Roderich: oh? what was that?... a-...A SMILE?... Wow, Gilbert! Did you find a heart?  
Gilbert: TCH. Fuck off loosepudge...  
Francis: ...is that even a word?  
Gilbert: It is NOW.  
Roderich: Later. *mini smirk* And btw.. *whisperers* Keep away from him. I don't want to see him more sad than he already is.. If you are mean to him... I'll end you. *walks away with Vash*  
Gilbert: ...  
Francis: ...Mon dieu~ He is reallllly cute.. that blonde little one~ Vash, was it right?  
Antonio: I have to go and talk to Lovino... I'll see you later! *walks away*  
Gilbert: ...Don't even think about it,Francis.  
Francis: ooouh, he's YOURS? ~  
Gilbert: ...No...*looks after them* ...no he isn't..." more sad than he aldready is.." ?...  
Francis: ahh~ Our next lesson is about to start, Gil! Let's go!  
Gilbert: ...what did he mean?...*gets draggen in by Francis*

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Antonio,Francis & Gilbert: *sitting at a Café*  
Antonio: And then!- *blablablabla* Which he- *blablablablabla* and so I just told him-...Gilbooooo?~  
Gilbert: Huh? what? Hey!...Huh?  
Antonio: You ok,Bro?  
Gilbert: ...ah-..Y-yes! I'm fine. Just thinking...  
Antonio: oh...*smile* about what?~  
Francis: A blonde swiss~ *sips his coffée*  
Gilbert: W-w-! *blush*  
Francis: *smirk*  
Antonio: Ehhh? a swiss? What swiss?  
Gilbert: i'm NOT thinking ab-about him!  
Francis: *laughs* Yes you are,Gil!  
Gilbert: Shut up! No I'm NOT! *blushblush*  
Antonio: WHAT SWISS?  
Francis: Pfffft!-  
Gilbert: TONI. WILL YOU SHUT UP?  
People: ...*turns their faces to them* ?...  
Gilbert: S-sorry! HAHAHA... Nevermind us!... *faces Antonio* If you don't shut up i'll fucking kill you.  
Antonio: ...What...Swiss?  
Francis: Vash... *smirk, sip coffée*  
Antonio: ooooh~ That new guy in Lovi's class?  
Francis: mmmhmm~ *nods*  
Antonio: You like him?  
Gilbert: N- No I don't! *blush*  
Antonio: You're blushiiiing~  
Gilbert: I'm ANGRY.  
Francis: Gilbert.. low your voice-  
Gilbert: STOP! I WASN'T THINKING OF VASHIE!  
Antonio: aawwww! "Vashie" Cute nickname!~  
Francis: ...*gives him an "You-shouldn't-have-screamed-because-now-it's-kind-of-an-awkward-moment"-Face * ...  
Gilbert: ...w-wh-?...  
Roderich: Oh, I see...*stands behind him and giving him a smirk*  
Gilbert: !...  
Roderich: So, That's why you've been talking to Vash... I guess I owe you an apology.  
Gilbert: ...*turns around and gives Roderich his middlefinger* ...  
Roderich: oh! How sweet..You're blushing...*smiles*  
Gilbert: *gets even redder* Shut the fuck up,Aristocrat!  
Roderich: *chuckle* ...  
Antonio: Hola,Roddie~  
Roderich: please..stop call me that...  
Antonio: but, Elizabeta calls you that! *sadface*  
Roderich: Yes. but Not you.  
Antonio: ...bleeeeh...Then i'll call you... Dutchess.  
Roderich: ...What?  
Antonio: You know that Kitty-mom in the Disney movie, Aristocats? *smile*  
Francis: Honhonhon~  
Roderich: ...*sigh,facepalm*...Well, I'm going now..*turns around to the door*  
Gilbert: ...Hey,Rod...  
Roderich: mh?  
Gilbert: ...What did you mean about you didn't want to see him more sad than he already is..?  
Roderich: ...should I really tell you?...  
Gilbert: ...*grab Roderich's arm and walks outside, sits down at a table* ...  
Roderich: ...*sigh* ...He's ..-...I shouldn't tell you.  
Gilbert: Please!...  
Roderich: ...He's been living at a mental hospital for two years...  
Gilbert: ...why?  
Roderich: ...When... we were best friends during our childhood... and..one day, when we were about... 6 years old... he told me that his father had...done " weird things" to him...and to his little sister Lili..  
Gilbert: A-...H-he was abused?  
Roderich: sschy!...yes...But we didn't understand that until we got 12 years...  
Gilbert: ...shit...so...in seven years he got-...  
Roderich: And his sister as well... and their mother just drank and told them to "Fuck off"... about two years ago...he... killed them...he shot them and cut his fathers neck.  
Gilbert: ...  
Roderich: ...a month later he went in to the mental hospital in Bern..where he tried to kill himself more than twice...He doesn't remember what really happen either...  
Gilbert: ...*speechless* ...Oh fuck...But..you came here two years ago...?  
Roderich: Yes?  
Gilbert: ...You left him? *slams his hands in the table*  
Roderich: a-..e-...  
Gilbert: He killed his family, went into a mental hospital..AND YOU LEFT HIM ALL ALONE?  
Roderich: Gilbert, Please! ssschy! Calm down!  
Francis: What's going on?...*watching them from inside*  
Antonio: Vash has been in a mental hospital...He killed his family...or something..  
Francis: ! WHAT? ...  
Antonio: yup...  
Francis: ..DAMN YOU... I want to Lip-read too!...*sadface*  
Antonio: Fusososo~ *pat pat*  
Gilbert: I can't believe that you just Left him there!  
Roderich: I had to move on-..  
Gilbert: "MOVE ON" ? ... WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU COULD'VE "MOVED ON" AFTER HE GOT OUT!  
Roderich: Gilbert!  
Vash: You told him I've been in a Mental hospital?...  
Roderich&Gilbert: !...V-vash...  
Vash: ...You told him?...  
Roderich: a-...Vash, it's-  
Vash: You promised you wouldn't tell anyone. ...and how does Matthew and the others know?...  
Roderich: ...I don't know... But Gilber-  
Vash: You promised!  
Gilbert: Vash, Don't worry, I ...was curious.. because I-  
Vash: I don't fucking Care what you Are! ...Uhg! *walks away*  
Roderich: Vash! Where are you going?  
Vash: Like anybody cares! ...  
Roderich: ...*sigh*...I shouldn't have told you... I've to go after him-  
Gilbert: I'll do it. ... I'll do it...*walks after Vash*  
Roderich: ...*sits down* ...good lord...

**To be continued...**


End file.
